The Wedding Date
by im-still-into-you
Summary: Fluffy oneshot where Tony and Ziva attend Senior's wedding to his fourth wife in the Big Apple. Established Tiva. AU as if Family First never happened and Tony and Ziva got together somewhere in those last few seasons. Tied loosely to the song Speechless by Dan Shay as inspiration. Complete.


Technically AU as if Family First never happened and Tony and Ziva got together somewhere in the later seasons.

Partially inspired by the song Speechless by Dan + Shay. Highly recommend giving it a listen.

This is an idea I've had in my head for awhile now and finally took the chance to write it down. I know the Tiva troops have fizzled out over the last few years but I still enjoy a good oneshot every now and then.

I hope someone out there can enjoy this as well. :)

* * *

"Okay Zi, I'm headed downstairs to the venue to meet my dad." Tony sprayed come cologne on himself and slung his tuxedo coat over his left arm. He approached the bathroom of their hotel suite where she was getting ready as well. Today was the day Anthony DiNozzo Sr. married his fourth wife, Joyce Foster soon-to-be DiNozzo.

As he continued his saunter toward the bathroom, he could smell the familiar scent of Ziva's perfume: deep woody notes, subtle florals, and sweet vanilla and almond. The scent of a woman who was feminine and sensual but could...kill you with a paperclip. _Accurate._ Tony smiled.

"I am almost finished." Ziva's voice called out to him. "But I will need five more minutes or so. I will find you downstairs."

Tony reached the doorway and caught sight of Ziva applying lipstick in the mirror. But it was the sight of her in her dress that caught his attention. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him in the best way. He was speechless.

"Very handsome, _V_ _ery S_ pecial Agent." Ziva turned toward him with a smirk. He heard the air escape his lungs in a small gasp. Ziva's cocked an eyebrow. "What? Cat got your tongue, Tony?"

He flashed a smile. "Sorry, I just..." He took the image in front of him in just a moment longer. Her dress was a deep maroon, perfect for an autumn wedding. The body of the dress clung snugly to her curves and fell out like a trumpet as it touched the floor. The bodice was sleeveless with a plunging v-neck, teasing Tony with her silken olive skin and a view he was not complaining about. _Unless other guys are looking_. Her collarbones were decorated with a flashy necklace and her hair was in soft, glamorous waves that cascaded down her back, pinned on one side behind her ear. And her makeup. Just enough to accentuate her natural features, smoky and sultry around her deep brown eyes. "Wow, Zi."

"Stop ogling and go meet your father." Her smirk was now a playful smile. If he hadn't known her so well, he would've missed the blush on her cheeks. "I will be down shortly."

"Looking like that, you're making it hard for me to even leave this room." He leaned against the door frame, resisting the urge to run his hands over her body. He tried to bring his mind back to the task at hand. "I'll be the one next to the guy at the altar."

"It is a date." Ziva smiled, stepping toward Tony, resting her hands on his chest to reach up on her toes for a quick kiss.

"Love you." He said against her lips before kissing her once more and slipping out the door.

xoxoxo

One of the luxury ballrooms of the St. Regis Hotel had been transformed into the wedding venue with an altar at one end and rows of chairs to accommodate the expansive guest list - mostly on Joyce's side. Senior had invited the majority of the NCIS team, but only Tony and Ziva were able to make the trip to the Big Apple. Ziva entered the room and saw Tony and Senior at the other side by the altar. As she made her approach, Tony's looked over at her and broke out in a grin, Senior's gaze following.

"Wow, Ziva." Senior's voice boomed through the room. "My God, you look amazing." He spread his arms out to admire his daughter-in-law and pull her into a hug.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are too good to me. And you look very handsome yourself, Dad." Her hand lingered on his arm. She thought the word 'Dad' would feel foreign coming from her mouth. But she had considered Senior a father long before she and Tony got married or even had a relationship. Ultimately, she found the name as natural as she had her relationship with her partner.

"Son, I hope you realize how lucky you are." Senior turned now to Tony. "Not only is she smart and kind, but she is _beautiful_."

Ton reached for his wife's hand and pulled her toward him. "I know. I wonder every day why she sticks around." He wrapped an arm around her back and she snaked an arm around his waist. "Perhaps its the undeniable DiNozzo charm or my ravishing good looks."

"Do not push your luck." Ziva teased with a laugh. By now a few guests had entered the ballroom. "Things should be underway shortly. Feel free to grab a seat up front. But _please_ no funny business while I'm up there. I've got an important job as the best man."

"I am not sure what you are referring to, Tony. I am always on my best behavior." She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Ah! That-" He pointed at her. " _That_ is what I'm talking about. None of that until the reception!" Without another word, Ziva slipped out of his grasp with a devilish grin and found a spot a few rows back. More than once during the ceremony, Tony looked up and caught sight of her. He couldn't help but flash her a smile. However, regardless of whether or not she tried to distract him, just the image of her in that dress was affecting him in the best and worst way possible.

xoxoxo

The ceremony was relatively short and soon everyone was ushered to another ballroom in the hotel where the reception was held. Tony got another drink for himself and Ziva at the bar. Ziva watched in amusement as yet another one of Joyce's friend's daughters lingered around Tony trying to make small talk. As a DiNozzo, he responded politely. He grabbed two drinks and the girl seemed to be totally oblivious. She followed Tony back to the table where he set the drinks down.

"Well Tiffany, it's been a pleasure but it looks like the next course is coming out." As he took a seat, Ziva's foot linked around his leg, sliding up his calf slightly. Still this Tiffany girl lingered. Tony moved Ziva's drink toward her. "A glass of white wine, sweetcheeks." Now the woman seemed to catch a glimpse of Tony's ring. And his _wife_ sitting beside him. Without another word, Tiffany left. "You couldn't have helped me out a little more?" Tony begged.

Ziva played dumb. "Aside from sticking my tongue down your throat, I did what I could." She ran her foot up and down his calf once more. "Besides," There was that smirk again. "I like watching you flunder."

" _Flounder."_ Tony corrected as the third course came around to their table.

Afterward, Tony sat back. Stuffed from the three course meal and multiple drinks, he wanted nothing more than to unbutton his pants. But this was far from appropriate. His arm was draped across the back of Ziva's chair, her hand on his knee. Senior and Joyce finished their first dance to "When a Man Loves a Woman" and the floor opened up. The live band Joyce insisted on led into "Unchained Melody" and Tony turned to Ziva on his right, offering his free hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked courteously.

Ziva's response was a sultry smile and a grasp of his hand as she stood from her chair. He led her onto the dance floor, eyes glued to her. As they found an open spot, his right hand fell to her low back and his left held at shoulder height. She took his left hand in her right while her free hand caressed the nape of his neck. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

Silence fell between them for a few beats before Ziva spoke up. " _Ghost_?"

Tony's eyes lit up and he broke out in a large grin. "Did I marry the woman for me or what? I could kiss ya."

"I am not stopping you, am I?" She asked coyly.

Tony leaned in to capture his wife's lips with his own, slow and tender for just a minute. He broke off, ducking his head toward her neck and nipping at her in fun. She lightly shoved his chest to break free and threw her head back in laughter. The glasses of wine and champagne toast were starting to affect them both just enough to add some fun to the night. Ziva's hands loosened his tie and the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

"Easy there, sweetcheeks." Yet a moment later, his hands slid lower down her back and onto her butt.

She gasped and pushed on his chest lightly. "DiNozzo, hands to yourself." She mocked, repeating Gibbs' warning they had heard more than a few times.

They danced awhile longer before Senior tapped Tony's shoulder. "Mind if I interject?"

Joyce was dancing with one of her sons, so Tony took a break in his chair at the dinner table. By the time Ziva finished her dance with Senior, she scanned the room for Tony, who she found at their table chatting with another young woman. _This is just too fun._ She walked over, standing beside her husband.

"Honey, this is Maria. She's Joyce's friend Cheryl's daughter."

Ziva smiled politely but watched the girl's face change. To seal the deal, she stepped around Tony, taking a seat in his lap, arm draped around his shoulders. Before Tony could introduce her, Maria has excused herself.

"That DiNozzo charm is uncanny." Ziva teased. Tony's arms wound around her waist, causing her to lean into him more. "Sorry to be such a ... _dick_ block?"

Tony couldn't contain his laughter at the flub. When he finally calmed down he corrected her. "Cockblock, babe."

Again, he found himself staring at his wife. Still flushed and slightly sweaty after all the dancing and tight quarters, Tony grabbed his tall rum and Coke and guided her up and out toward the balcony, hand-in-hand. Overlooking the city, he took a pull from his glass.

"A few more of those and I just might be able to take advantage of you tonight." Ziva continued to play, nearly causing him to choke. Yet, she held her hand out for a sip of her own. From their spot outside, she followed Tony's gaze back through the double doors towards his father and his new bride. Ziva could tell the alcohol was hitting him and his playful demeanor suddenly gave way to seriousness.

"I don't get it."

From her spot beside him leaning on the railing, she scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his free arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What?" She asked softly, leaving him open reign of the conversation.

He left out a heavy sigh. She could guess what was coming and it was likely something he continued to hold on to for decades. "Does he really love her? I don't get how he can have wife after wife and be 'in love.' I can't imagine loving any one like I love you. Being _in love_ like this with anyone else."

Ziva move her arms to wrap around his torso under his tux jacket, holding him in a hug. "You are different than him, Tony. In many ways. I am not sure what is like to love someone else after a great love. But he is someone who needs a partner. I cannot imagine him staying single and I don't think you can either. Even though I'm sure you've tried." She paused. He was still looking inside but she knew he was still listening to her. "You," she sighed pensively, "love hard. You would not be interested in finding another love. You are different. You are good, Anthony DiNozzo." These were not new words she had spoken to him, but she was happy to repeat them as long as she needed if it made him feel even an ounce better.

"I'm happy for him." Tony replied after a moment of silence. "But it never really gets any easier." With that, he turned in his wife's arms so he was looking over the balcony out onto the lights of New York City night life. He wrapped her in his own arms, hands running from her shoulders down the length of her back to rest at the small of her back. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we met when we were younger?"

"Yes." Ziva admitted. "And I almost guarantee we would not have given each other the time of day."

Tony scoffed. "I looked even better then."

"I've seen pictures. But you were a playboy. I was not the young blonde you were chasing and you were not the...cold, assassin-type I preferred. And if we had tried _this_ and sooner than we did, I just don't think we would have been as invested. By the time we were ready, we knew what we wanted. There was no question."

He continued to watch the cars on the streets. "I guess you're right." He admitted after a long silence. He turned toward her. "After all the loss. All of the hurt. I couldn't live any longer not being able to love you."

Ziva her hands up to his face, kissing him hard.

xoxoxo

After a few more drinks, Tony and Ziva snuck back to their suite. Now, they had ditched their black tie wear for cotton sheets. Tony lay on his back while Ziva propped herself on his chest. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know I love you, right?" Tony asked in a husky voice, quiet in the early hours of the morning.

"After _that,_ I think you have made it pretty clear." Ziva chuckled, her laughter vibrating on Tony's chest. His hand ran from her shoulders down her back.

"I'm serious, Zi. I want to make sure you know everyday how much you mean to me."

"What has gotten into you?" She stared down at him, trying to read his face.

"I've just been thinking about all we've been through. How close I've come to never being able to tell you how much I love you. I don't want to take advantage of that." Her hand ran over his chest, stopping to play with his chest hair. "I know we argue sometimes. But I just want you to know."

She kissed his chest. "I know what you mean. And I know that you love me. You are stuck with me long until we are old."

"And your butt gets a little saggy." His hand slipped down again. She laughed hard.

"You better watch yourself."

"I said 'a little'." He protested.

"You are on thin ice."

"I like saggy."

"Shall I discuss how your body might change, my little _hairy_ butt?"

"There's no need for that, now is there?" There was that million-watt smile. Ziva kissed him and pulled away quickly in the teasing manner she did often that always reminded him of their time under cover so long ago as the Rainiers. She shifted a bit to lay more comfortably. "You know, you're no Debra Messing but you make a pretty good wedding date."

"I did not know you liked redheads, Tony." She continued to play along.

"That's more Gibbs type." He conceded. "I like my women more...wild curls and badass ninja." At this Ziva simply rolled her eyes and relaxed her head back down on his chest, trying to enjoy this little moment with him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
